Spike (MLP)/Gallery
Gallery Season 1 ''Friendship is Magic - Part 1'' Spike_carrying_gift_box_to_Twilight's_house_S1E01.png Spike_It_was_a_gift_for_Moondancer_S1E01.png Twilight_pulls_desired_book_from_Spike's_grasp_S1E01.png Twilight_asks_Spike_to_take_a_note_S1E01.png Spike_Sending_Scroll_S1E1.png Spike tells Twilight to try talking to Pinkie S1E01.png Pinkie Pie astonished to see new pony (Twilight) in town S1E01.png Applejack_greets_Twilight_S1E1.png Applejack and her family S01E01.png Minuette_both_ends_(and_first_Derpy)_S1E01.png ''Friendship is Magic - Part 2'' Celestia_assigning_new_mission_for_Twilight_S1E02.png ''The Ticket Master'' Twilight_Sparkle_overjoyed_about_tickets_S1E03.png|Spike holding the two tickets. Twilight_laughing_at_Spike's_outfit_S01E03.png Rainbow_Dash,_Rarity_and_Pinkie_Pie_taking_their_tickets_S01E03.png ''Applebuck Season'' 5_main_ponies_and_Spike_S01E04.png ''Griffon the Brush Off'' Spike_hiccuping_scrolls_away_S1E05.png Rainbow_Dash_confronts_Gilda_S1E05.png ''Boast Busters'' Twilight_gives_Spike_a_mustache_S1E06.png Spike_Pointing_At_Chart_S1E6.png|Spike with a mustache. Spike_amazed_by_Twilight's_magic_S1E06.png Twilight_And_Spike_S1E6.png Crowd_gathers_around_stage_S1E06.png Pinkie_Pie_in_crowd_S01E06.png Spike_confronting_Snips_and_Snails_S1E06.png Sweet_Mustaches_S1E6.png ''Winter Wrap Up'' Twilight_singing_with_Spike_on_her_back_S1E11.png Twilight and Spike at song's big finish S1E11.png Spike_chuckling_frozen_lake_S1E11.png Applejack wary of Twilight's sudden strength S1E11.png ''Fall Weather Friends'' Applejack talks to Twilight S1E13.png Audience is watching S1E13.png ''Feeling Pinkie Keen'' Twilight falls into a ditch S1E15.png ''The Show Stoppers'' Cheerilee with her saddlebag S01E18.png Twist Talent Show S1E18.png ''A Dog and Pony Show'' Manly_Spike_stood_holding_sword_S1E19.png ''Over a Barrel'' Spike speaks to Rainbow and Pinkie S01E21.png Pinkie Pie popping out of the piano S1E21.png ''The Cutie Mark Chronicles'' Spike_egg_close-up_S1E23.png|Spike as an egg before being hatched Princess_Celestia_Spike_Twilight's_Power_S1E23.png Baby_Spike_turns_back_to_normal_S1E23.png|Spike as a baby ''Owl's Well That Ends Well'' Spike_'Got_it!'_S1E24.png Spike_burning_the_quill_S1E24.png Spike_crying_S1E24.png Could_it_get_any_worse_S1E24.png Green_dragon_confronting_Spike_S1E24.png Spike_and_Twilight_hugging_S01E24.png Spike_writing_a_letter_to_the_Princess_S1E24.png ''Party of One'' Spike_ready_to_eat_the_gems_S1E25.png Spike_admiring_himself_in_a_mirror_S1E25.png Season 2 ''Secret of My Excess'' Spike_loves_his_Fire_ruby_S2E10.png Rarity A kiss for Spikey Wikey S2E10.png Pinkie_Pie_Happy_birthday!_S2E10.png Spike_dumbfounded_S2E10.png Rarity_&_Spike_Awwww_S2E10.png Pinkie_Pie_your_birthday_S2E10.png Spike_yeah!_S2E10.png Spike_becoming_greedy_S2E10.png Spike_inspecting_self_S2E10.png Diagnosing Spike S02E10.png Spike_king_of_the_hill_S2E10.png Spike_grown_up_S2E10.png|Spike after growing through greed 22341 safe rarity spike animated kissing fire-ruby secret-of-my-excess.gif ''It's About Time'' Guard S2E20.png ''Dragon Quest'' Rarity_and_Spike_S2E21.png Rarity_stroking_Spike's_spine_S2E21.png Garble_holds_Spike_upside_down_S02E21.png Spike_and_Peewee_S2E21.png ''A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1'' Twilight's friends, Spike, Cadance and Shining Armor S2E25.png ''A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2'' Spike_and_the_rings_S2E26.png Spike_and_Sweetie_Belle_partying_S2E26.png Spike and Sweetie Belle dancing 2 S2E26.png Overdue bachelor party S02E26.png Season 3 ''The Crystal Empire - Part 2'' Crystal Cadance and Spike S3E2.png Spike at Your Service Spike dizzy S3E9.jpg ''Keep Calm and Flutter On'' Celestia and Discord arrive to Ponyville S3E10.png Scared Spike.png Main cast and Discord make peace S03E10.png ''Magical Mystery Cure'' Twilight and Spikewhat have I done S03E13.png Applejack missing element animation error S3E13.png Celestia singing -such a long, long way- S03E13.png The four Equestrian princesses S03E13.png Final Chorus S3E13.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls'' Human_Rarity_and_dog_Spike_EG.png Twilight and friends curious EG.png Main cast nervous at Fall Formal EG.png Twilight makes her stand EG.png Season 4 ''Power Ponies'' Hum Drum to the rescue!.png|Spike rescues his friend from Mane-iac. ''Pinkie Pride'' Pinkie Pie standing on one hoof.png Mane 6 notice Cheese Sandwich.png Pinkie Pie what an amazing coincidence.png Pinkie Pie I'M planning a party.png ''For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils'' Spike_and_Snips_sees_CMC_S4E19.png Apple_Bloom_and_Scootaloo_feel_disappointed_S4E19.png View of Crowd S04E19.png ''Inspiration Manifestation'' Rarity's sad.png ''Equestria Games'' Cadance_with_hoof_around_Spike_S4E24.png Spike_engulfs_frozen_cloud_in_fire_S4E24.png Mane 6 and princesses cheering for Spike S4E24.png ''Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1'' Discord dressed as an Alicorn S4E25.png ''Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2'' Spike awake S4E26.png|"You weren't gone very long." Tirek --You've gathered up all of them-- S4E26.png Discord-poor thing.png Surely you saw this comin'.png Twilight's best friends trapped in bubble prisons S4E26.png Discord showing the medallion to his friends S4E26.png Main cast, Spike and Discord running S4E26.png Princesses and Discord S4E26.png Ponies, Discord and princesses walking in the castle.png Main cast and Discord group hug S4E26.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Daily: Rainbow Rocks'' Twilight standing up EG2.png Sunset_holding_Spike_EG2.png Sunset_and_Spike_wish_the_Rainbooms_luck_EG2.png Season 5 ''Castle Sweet Castle'' A teary-eyed Spike hugging a sad Twilight S5E3.png ''Make New Friends but Keep Discord'' Discord asks Spike.png Twilight Sparkle addressing the ballroom S5E7.png ''Slice of Life'' Celestia and Luna make amends S5E9.png ''Princess Spike'' Princess Cadance trusting Spike S5E10.png Princess Cadance greeting Spike S5E10.png ''Amending Fences'' 7a0fbc7063bdc25486d4bc314374705c6a59fcd2 hq.jpg|Spike with Twilight and her old friends ''Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Luna sleeping in the middle of Twilight's room S5E13.png ''What About Discord? Twilight, Spike, Rainbow and Discord (S5E22).png Rainbow high-hoofs with Discord S5E22.png Let me try and paint her a picture, dearest..png Twilight, Spike and Pinkie.png Zecora speaks with Twilight and Spike (S5E22).png Zecora it ties the room together S5E22.png Spike --guess you had to be there-- S5E22.png Discord with his friends (S5E22).png Discord and main cast group hug S5E22.png ''The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2'' Twilight and Spike are in trouble..png Zecora will soon draw near! S5E26.png That's strange..png Twilight_teleports_behind_Nightmare_Moon_S5E26.png Discord with the princesses in clown costumes S5E26.png Starlight puts her hoof on Twilight's hoof S5E26.png The cutie remark part 2 snapshot 17 01 by djdavid98-d9j2epq.png Starlight with her new friends S5E26.png Mane 6, Spike (with a drum), and Starlight together S5E26.png Starlight as model for a dress being worked on by Rarity S5E26.png Gems being levitated to Starlight's dress S5E26.png Starlight wearing a dress decorated with gems S5E26.png Main cast and Starlight group hug S5E26.png Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png Season 6 ''The Crystalling - Part 1'' Spike_this_is_going_to_be_a_royal_Crystalling_S6E1.png ''The Crystalling - Part 2'' Starlight_looking_at_Spike_hugging_her_S6E2.png ''Gauntlet of Fire'' Ember puts her hand on Spike's head S6E5.png Spike_thanking_and_winking_at_Princess_Ember_S6E5.png Spike excited by Ember's cooperation S6E5.png Ember lightly shaking Spike's finger S6E5.png Dragon Lord Spike standing tall S6E5.png|Spike with the bloodstone scepter. Ember_blushing_and_patting_Spike's_head_S6E5.png ''28 Pranks Later'' Twilight annoyed; Spike embarrassed S6E15.png ''The Times They Are A Changeling'' Twilight_Sparkle_reunites_with_Flurry_Heart_S6E16.png Thorax smiling.png Thorax with Spike.png Princess_Cadance_approaching_Crystal_Hoof_S6E16.png Spike standing up for Thorax S6E16.png Spike_sings_I_was_nothing_but_wrong_S6E16.png|Spike singing ''Dungeons & Discords'' Friends in train station.png Spike and Big McIntosh approach Discord S6E17.png Discord, wait!.png Discord_hugging_Big_McIntosh_and_Spike_S6E17.png Spike, Discord, and Big Mac (S6E17).png Discord -don't you laugh at me, Big Mac!- S6E17.png Spike_and_Mac_inside_Ogres_&_Oubliettes_S6E17.png Tiny Discord appears on Garbunkle's nose S6E17.png Spike and Big Mac look at ashamed Discord S6E17.png Spike glad that Discord is leaving S6E17.png Discord apologizes to Spike and Big Mac S6E17.png Garbuckle_zapping_a_skeleton_puppet_S6E17.png Discord, Big Mac and Spike LARPing S6E17.png Discord looking back at Fluttershy S6E17.png Discord and friends about to battle S6E17.png Discord, Spike, Big Mac, RD, and Pinkie jump into action S6E17.png ''To Where and Back Again - Part 2'' Overhead view of Chrysalis looking at cocoons S6E26.png|Spike captured. Ponies, changelings, Spike, and Discord opposing Chrysalis S6E26.png Princess Celestia approaches Thorax S6E26.png Mane Six, Spike, Trixie, Discord, and royalty in Our Town S6E26.png Season 7 ''Celestial Advice'' Spike_greets_Starlight_at_her_bedroom_door_S7E1.png Twilight, Celestia, and Spike in second simulation S7E1.png Celestia_comforting_Twilight_and_Spike_S7E1.png Starlight's reflection in her wall mirror S7E1.png|Spike's cameo in a photo. ''All Bottled Up'' Mane_Six,_Starlight,_Trixie,_and_Spike_at_the_train_station_S7E2.png Trixie_and_Starlight_filled_with_pride_S7E2.png Trixie_just_kidding_S7E2.png Trixie_calls_out_to_Twilight_on_the_train_S7E2.png ''A Flurry of Emotions'' Twilight_and_Spike_look_uncertain_at_each_other_S7E3.png Flurry_magically_pushing_the_cart_forward_S7E3.png Twilight_glares_disappointedly_at_Flurry_Heart_S7E3.png Twilight_Sparkle_scolding_Flurry_Heart_S7E3.png Flurry_Heart_starts_crying_S7E3.png Flurry_Heart_makes_another_magic_barrier_S7E3.png ''A Royal Problem'' Starlight excited to be summoned by the map S7E10.png ''Triple Threat'' Spike hugging Princess Ember S7E15.png Ember uncomfortable with Spike's hug S7E15.png Princess Ember pats Spike on the head S7E15.png Princess Ember shakes Starlight Glimmer's hoof S7E15.png Princess Ember 'you know what us dragons say ' S7E15 (1).png Princess Ember 'push past the pain! ' S7E15 (1).png Starlight Glimmer likes Princess Ember S7E15.png Spike, Princess Ember, and Thorax laughing together S7E15.png ''Shadow Play - Part 1'' Spike_unenthusiastically_bumps_Sunburst's_hoof_S7E25.png Twilight Sparkle's Ponhenge diorama disappears S7E25.png Rainbow_Dash_and_Spike_hear_Garble's_voice_S7E25.png Rainbow_Dash_and_Spike_looking_hopeful_S7E25.png Netitus_glowing_on_Rainbow_Dash's_hooves_S7E25.png ''Shadow Play - Part 2'' Mane Six, Starlight, Spike, and Pillars stand together S7E26.png Star Swirl reuniting with Celestia and Luna S7E26.png ''My Little Pony The Movie'' Glamour_photo_of_Twilight_and_Spike_MLPTM.png Fluttershy_sings_you_got_this_to_a_bird_MLPTM.png Twilight Judging the Apple Family's Pies.png MLP Movie.png|"We are all behind you, Twilight." Spike joins in the adventure Spike_-who_you_calling_a_gecko-_MLPTM.png|Spike insulted for being called a gecko Spike_scowling_jealously_at_Capper_MLPTM.png Capper offers to lead Mane Six to the hippos MLPTM.png MLP The Movie Videocine - Mane Six on Celaeno's ship.jpg Mane_Six_gasping_in_shock_at_the_parrots_MLPTM.png Main_ponies_and_Spike_dressed_as_pirates_MLPTM.png Mane_Six_and_Spike_enter_Seaquestria_MLPTM.png Spike_turned_into_a_pufferfish_MLPTM.png Spike_the_Pufferfish_dancing_with_the_fish_MLPTM.png Spike_captured_by_a_Storm_Creature_MLPTM.png Capper and ponies running to save Twilight MLPTM.png Spike_smiling_slyly_at_Capper_MLPTM.png Capper_using_Spike_as_a_flamethrower_MLPTM.png Mane_Six_and_Spike_forming_a_chain_MLPTM.png Mane_Six_and_Spike_in_a_group_hug_MLPTM.png Mane Six and Spike Fearfully Gathered Together.png Twilight Smiling as her Friends look Shocked.png Mane Six and Princesses Surrounded by Energy.png Spike_announcing_Songbird_Serenade_MLPTM.png Pinkie_shouting_in_complete_happiness_MLPTM.png Spike embarrassed at Captain Celaeno MLPTM.jpg Spike_drumming_on_Shelly_and_Sheldon_(film_version)_MLPTM.png Spike_showing_his_moves_MLPTM.jpg Season 8 ''School Daze - Part 1'' Mane Six around the expanded Cutie Map.png Twilight_and_Spike_in_the_EEA's_chamber_S8E1.png Spike hugging Princess Ember S8E1.png Starlight Glimmer and Spike organizing S8E1.png Spike_and_Ember_having_fun_at_the_party_S8E1.png ''School Daze - Part 2'' Mane Six and students in front of the school S8E2.png Chancellor_Neighsay_exerting_his_authority_S8E2.png Neighsay_'the_school_was_disorganized_'_S8E2.png Mane Six and students in a friendship circle S8E2.png ''Horse Play'' Princess Celestia getting very excited S8E7.png Twilight, Spike, and Celestia look at stained glass S8E7.png Twilight_the_sets,_the_props,_the_outfits_S8E7.png Spike_the_play_choreographer_S8E7.png|Spike in a director's outfit Trixie's fizzling image in the fireworks S8E7.png Main cast and Celestia laughing together S8E7.png ''Non-Compete Clause'' Spike_holding_Fluttershy's_photograph_S8E9.png ''The Break Up Break Down'' Discord speaks to Spike (Season 8).png Spike_sees_Discord_not_paying_attention_S8E10.png Discord taking notes in the bushes S8E10.png Big_Mac_and_Spike_start_to_get_concerned_S8E10.png Spike did not like what Discord said..png Discord and Spike warp to Mac and Skellinore S8E10.png Spike and Discord in Ponyville at night S8E10.png Discord_snaps_his_fingers_one_last_time_S8E10.png ''Molt Down'' Rarity_the_way_to_the_phoenix_nests_S8E11.png Spike_and_Peewee_sharing_a_hug_S8E11.png|Spike reunites with Peewee Spike_looking_at_his_mirror_reflection_S8E11.png|Spike with itchy scales Smolder_mentions_tatzlwurms_and_hydras_S8E11.png Zecora_the_smell_is_the_most_likely_cause_S8E11.png Spike_in_a_stone_cocoon_S8E11.png|Spike in a cocoon Spike_emerges_with_a_pair_of_wings_S8E11.png Spike_flying_with_more_confidence_S8E11.png Spike_flying_to_the_rescue_S8E11.png Spike_pounding_his_chest_S8E11.png Spike_breathing_fire_on_the_roc_S8E11.png|Spike blows fire on the roc Twilight_and_Spike_carry_friends_to_safety_S8E11.png Twilight asking Spike about the molt S8E11.png Spike_I_wish_I_could_stop_it_S8E11.png Twilight_Sparkle_and_Spike_hugging_S8E11.png Spike_joyfully_flies_through_the_air_S8E11.png Spike_modeling_Rarity's_phoenix_dress_S8E11.png|Spike as a model for Rarity ''Marks for Effort'' Spike_notices_his_wing_covering_the_projector_S8E12.png Spike_marveling_at_his_new_wings_S8E12.png Spike looking embarrassed at Twilight S8E12.png Spike_walking_up_with_three_diplomas_S8E12.png ''A Matter of Principals'' Main ponies with glowing cutie marks S8E15.png Twilight joins her friends in the throne room S8E15.png Mane Six called to the far edge of Equestria S8E15.png Mane Six look at their floating cutie marks S8E15.png Starlight --why are you here now-- S8E15.png Starlight --Twilight picked me for the job-- S8E15.png Starlight and Spike enter Twilight's office S8E15.png Spike bursts out of wheel of Limburger S8E15.png Spike and Starlight duck under Smolder's fire S8E15.png Starlight Glimmer telling Discord to leave S8E15.png Starlight Glimmer confronting Coach Discord S8E15.png Starlight un-banishing Discord from the school S8E15.png Discord Restored.jpg Young Six surprised by Starlight's decision S8E15.png Spike and Discord (S8E15).png ''The Hearth's Warming Club'' Twilight_'you'll_have_to_wait_and_see_'_S8E16.png Spike_looking_embarrassed_at_Twilight_S8E16.png ''The End in Friend'' Spike_holding_the_Amulet_of_Aurora_S8E17.png ''A Rockhoof and a Hard Place'' Spike and Smolder appear drenched in water S8E21.png Twilight,_Spike,_and_Rockhoof_in_library_S8E21.png Spike_entering_the_classroom_S8E21.png Twilight,_Rockhoof,_and_students_outside_castle_S8E21.png ''Father Knows Beast'' Smolder teaching you to fly like a pony S8E24.png Smolder and Spike flying together S8E24.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike hoof-bump S8E24.png Spike and Smolder worried about Sludge S8E24.png Spike_and_Sludge_walking_through_town_S8E24.png Smolder_I_found_the_perfect_cave_S8E24_1.png Smolder_any_comfortable_rocks_S8E24_1.png Smolder_it_must_be_hard_growing_up_S8E24_1.png Spike apologizing to Twilight S8E24.png Twilight_and_Spike_sharing_a_hug_S8E24.png ''School Raze - Part 2'' Mane Seven getting their magic back S8E26.png Mane Seven glaring at Cozy Glow S8E26.png Young Six in graduation gowns S8E26.png Neighsay_apologizes_to_Young_Six_S8E26.png ''My Little Pony Best Gift Ever'' Applejack_'traditional_holiday_meltdown_'_MLPBGE.png Twilight 'I was stressed about shopping ' MLPBGE.png Ponies between winterzilla and pudding MLPBGE.png Rarity_listening_to_Spike's_song_MLPBGE_1.png Rarity_touched_by_Spike's_song_MLPBGE.png Spike_I_really_hope_my_gifting_MLPBGE.png Spike_'didn't_ruin_your_holiday_'_MLPBGE_1.png Rarity_moved_by_Spike's_song_MLPBGE_1.png Rarity_kisses_Spike_on_the_cheek_MLPBGE.png Winterzilla hugging everypony MLPBGE.png ''My Little Pony Friendship is Magic''/Animated shorts ''Ail-Icorn'' Twilight Sparkle turns into a baby MLPS2.png Season 9 ''The Beginning of the End - Part 1'' Discord_appears_as_a_news_reporter_S9E1.png Twilight looks worried (S9E1).png Twilight_Sparkle_in_family_group_hug_S9E1.png Twilight's_friends_surround_her_with_love_S9E1.png ''Sparkle's Seven'' Young_Shining's_kite_knocks_into_Twilight's_S9E4.png Young_Twi,_Spike,_and_Shining_look_amused_S9E4.png Twilight_Velvet_and_Night_Light_make_a_chart_S9E4.png Young_Shining_splits_his_apple_with_Spike_S9E4.png Young_Twi,_Spike,_and_Shining_eating_apples_S9E4.png Young_Twilight_presents_her_report_card_S9E4.png Young_Shining_Armor_doing_stand-up_comedy_S9E4.png Twilight_has_more_gold_stars_than_Shining_S9E4.png Baby_Spike_counting_his_own_gold_stars_S9E4.png|Baby Spike Baby_Spike.png Young_Twilight_is_crowned_Sibling_Supreme_S9E4.png Spike_reading_Shining_Armor's_invitation_S9E4.png Geese_swoop_down_on_Fluttershy_and_Spike_S9E4.png Sparkle's_Seven's_plan_falling_apart_S9E4.png Fluttershy_'he_could_learn_a_lot_from_you'_S9E4.png Spike_'good_record_for_planning_things'_S9E4.png Spike_looking_a_little_heartbroken_S9E4.png Spike_wearing_Sibling_Supreme_crown_S9E4.png Princess_Luna_agrees_to_Spike's_proposal_S9E4.png Everyone_stares_at_Spike_with_shock_S9E4.png Spike_smiles_at_his_'brother'_and_'sister'_S9E4.png Mane_Six_and_Shining_Armor_hugging_Spike_S9E4.png ''A Trivial Pursuit'' Trivia Trot begins now.png ''The Big Mac Question'' Wedding ceremony (S9E23).png ''The Last Problem'' Mlp fim oldies mane 6.png Mane_Six_and_Spike_on_the_hill_at_sunset_S9E26.png Posters MLP_The_Movie_Spike_'7weeks'_poster.png MLP_The_Movie_Spike_'4weeks'_poster.png MLP_The_Movie_Spike_'2weeks'_poster.png MLP_The_Movie_watercolor_poster.png MLP_Facebook_header_My_Little_Dragon_Spike_is_Magic.jpg Guardians_of_Harmony_Amazon_Banner.png 42df0ecfb779646befe15bc12609a678.png School of Friendship class photo official.jpg Sparkle's_7_promo_poster.jpg 1574205599660.jpg Comics Comic issue 18 Sombra and Celestia.png 1398835900395.jpg Others Spike the Dragon (Now with Wings).png|Spike with his new wings Equestria_Girls_Spike_dog_wearing_collar_with_tag.jpg Tumblr_lr659iC97Z1qdum5r.png Spike's comical scream.png|Spike screaming comically spike.png spike_sp.png humdrum_by_90sigma-d73jj1n.png Spike_ID_S8E11.png|Spike with wings Spike_-_Narrator_S2E11.png|Spike as the narrator Spike_Knight_ID_S5E13.png Adult_Spike.jpg Comic_micro_9_cover_A.jpg Videos Category:Galleries